Invasion of Venom's Spawn
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A girl named Adora has the most unusual encounter!


**Another guestsurprise story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Adora adjusted her glasses and got ready for her presentation. She was about to present about how dangerous outer space aliens were to the public.

"Maybe now everyone will believe how dangerous they are!" Adora said as she got ready for people to come into the room. Soon, the room was slowly filling up. Once they were seated, she began her presentation. The presentation lasted for about an hour and she was very happy because once she was done, she was winded and ready to go home.

"I can't believe that took that long."

"Your presentation was very interesting," a voice replied. She turned and saw a man giving her a very interesting look. "So all aliens are bad huh?"

"Well, I believe so. They may be ready to take over the planet. I am making a device that will go off every time an alien or meta-human is near me!" Adora said proudly.

"Really?" The man smiled deviously.

"Yes. Here let me sample it." She said as she turned her back to turn it on. When she turned it on, it beeped loudly! "That's funny! What's wrong with it?"

"Maybe it's broken…"

"Well, I don't AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she turned back around and came face to face with Carnage! He cackled evilly and reached out to her, making her fall.

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed as tears of terror fell down her face. She then stood up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She ran out of the building with him right behind her. People screamed as she took off down the street with the crazed alien hybrid after her! She then felt him grab her around her waist and swing onto the top of the buildings!

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"As you wish," He snickered. He then threw her down and she rolled and rolled until she hit the side of a tin trashcan! She shook her head to try and get her senses back, but it was hard to see because her glasses were cracked!

"Well well, look who I have here," He cackled loudly.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"Not until I prove how bad we aliens can be," He smiled as he grabbed her by her skirt and ripped a hole in the side of it with his claws. She screamed as he then began to lick on her neck and face with his long tongue!

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed.

"Let her go Carnage," A voice hissed. She turned around and screamed again because another large alien was in front of her, only this one was large and black.

"GET LOST VENOM! This one's mine!"

"I won't repeat myself." He growled.

"THEN WE'LL FLIP FOR HER!" Carnage yelled. He then flipped over and kicked Venom in his jaw. That made him angry and the two aliens clashed. Adora took this opportunity to try to run, but she felt some goop wrap around her and keep her pinned to the ground! After a few minutes, the titans stopped and Carnage was about to leave.

"Until next time honey," He snickered as he licked his lips, making her cringe. He then dove off the side of the building. Adora then felt a shadow overtake her.

"Calm down; I'm not gonna hurt you." A voice responded. She looked up and she was face to face with Venom, but he was hanging upside down.

"AH! NO! PLEASE NO!" She panicked, trying to get loose.

"I said calm down," He said, his eyes narrowing and as he was getting closer to her.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm just scared of aliens! Don't hurt me!"

"Hey…"

"I just had a bad experience with them! I have to protect myself somehow!"

"Hey!"

"I just want to make sure that I don't die the way my uncle did! I…"

"Quiet!" He said.

"Just don't hurt me! Don't bite me!" She panicked. She then felt him put his hand over her mouth!

"I said quiet! You keep screaming like this and I just might," He hissed. Adora quickly complied. After a few moments, she saw something gently crawling out of the darkness. It looked like Carnage, but it wasn't. It also looked like Venom, but it wasn't! It was black with red streaks and had the same cold white eyes. Adora screamed and tried to run, but Venom grabbed her and held on to her.

"Calm down! He is my spawn, like Carnage. He won't harm you if you don't panic."

"Why is he looking at me like that?!"

"He is curious. He has never seen a human. He is the last of my spawn."

At that moment, the new symbiote began to crawl closer!

"Don't let him bond with me!" Adora screamed.

"He doesn't want to bond with you and doesn't need to. He is the strange one because he does not need a human host." Venom replied matter of factly.

"Can he speak?" Adora asked, watching the symbiote circle her.

"Why don't you ask him?" Venom snickered deviously. Adora looked at him with frustrated eyes, but Venom pretended not to see her. She then looked at the new alien.

"Can you talk?"

Silence.

"I said, can you talk?" Adora repeated.

Silence. He only stared at her and now made a move towards her. She also noticed that he slowly let a tail form from his backside! She squeaked in horror as he slithered his tail near her. Venom bust out laughing!

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!"

"How should I know?!" Venom laughed.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Adora panicked, but her cries stopped when the symbiote quickly latched out and put his hand over her mouth. She could feel tears building up, now feeling this was the end. The alien's white, blank eyes stared at her and he put a large red and black hand on the side of her face. A few of her tears fell down his hand. He watched the water fall down his clawed appendages.

"What is this liquid falling from your face?" A deep voice asked. Her eyes shot open and she saw the symbiote was staring at her.

"D-Did you speak?"

"I did."

"YOU CAN TALK?! ALL THIS TIME YOU COULD TALK?!" Adora said in awe. The alien ignored her question.

"What is this liquid? Why does it fall from your eyes?"

"T-they were tears…" Adora said sheepishly.

"What are tears?"

"They are drops of water that fall from our eyes when we are sad." Adora said, still studying the new alien. The symbiote stared at her and then let his tail gently wipe over her face, gathering the tears.

"It appears that he is enjoying meeting his first human," Venom chuckled. At that moment, they felt someone else land on the roof.

"NO! How many of you are there?!" Spiderman gasped.

"Only three in this area so far," Venom smiled deviously. Spiderman quickly flipped over to Adora and gently touched her.

"Are you arlgiht?! Did they hurt you or kidnap you?!"

"No! He actually saved me from Carnage! But I'm ready to go home! Thank you for coming Spiderman," Adora said softly as she quickly hugged the hero.

"Easy, you're ok. I won't let them harm you," Spiderman cooed in her ear, hugging her back.

"Oh please! We are the ones who saved her; we were better heroes than you," Venom said, rolling his eyes.

"Venom you all scared the living daylights out of her!" Spiderman said sternly, still holding the scared girl to his chest.

"Well, it was either us or Carnage." Venom said angrily. "We saved her life."

"And I am very grateful." Adora said, now cringing as the new symbiote walked nearer to her.

"And who is this?" Spiderman said coldly.

"My newest and last spawn."

"What is his name?"

"Cyanide." Venom smiled, showing a full toothy grin. That made Spiderman flinch and Adora cringe and squeak in fear. Spiderman then held onto her a bit tighter.

"We need to get her home!"

"Take her then," Venom replied. Spiderman then stood up and helped Adora to her feet too.

"Come on; I'll take ya home."

"Ok." Adora said, feeling relieved. But just as she was getting ready to leave, she felt a tail run under her chin, making her squeak. She turned and saw the new symbiote looking at her.

"It appears he has taken a liking to her," Venom laughed out.

"That's not funny!" Spiderman growled. Suddenly, they all had a spotlight on them from the helicopters above them!

"YOU! SPIDERMAN! HALT!"

"VENOM! DON'T MOVE!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"THERE'S A GIRL WITH THEM!"

"IS SHE AN ACCOMPLICE?!"

"Well, now that that's settled, let's see if you can keep up Spiderman!" Venom laughed as he grabbed Adora and threw her over his shoulder!

"AH! SPIDERMAN!" She squeaked.

"LET HER GO!"

"Well, standing around here won't help! Let's go!" Venom ordered as he took off over the buildings and Cyanide jumped after him. Spiderman gasped and took off after them. He caught up to them and grabbed Adora from his grip. Adora could only hang on; she was now swinging over the buildings. After a few moments, she felt Spiderman and the others land in an abandoned building. She heard them talking, but was too tired to hear what they said. After a few moments, she felt only soft hands running through her hair.

"Adora sleep; we will wake you when the police are gone," Spiderman whispered. Adora nodded and fell asleep, happy she was safe and rescued by Spiderman

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just an idea I had! :)**


End file.
